


Back To Sleep

by Deathtouch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Discussion of Abortion, Dystopia, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), M/M, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: ☛ in which i write junkrat and roadhog get comfortable with one anotherJunkrat was on his back, blinking up at the stars when he heard the sounds of a raiding party in the distance. It had to be a raiding party. He knew that the whoops and calls and the revving of engines only meant one thing. They were still a ways off and not likely to find them in the dark of the night, but that didn't stop him from worrying.





	Back To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SubwayWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/gifts).



> i chose not to use archive warnings, but that doesn't mean that none apply. please read and consider the additional tags on this fic before reading on.
> 
> also, a big _happy birthday_ to my best pal [subwaywolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf)!! roadrat is one of his fave overwatch parings and i was rly happy to get to write a fun little roadrat fic for him! he also took time away from getting gold elims in ow as both junkrat and roadhog to beta read his own birthday fic!! thanks subwaywolf!

The noises in the distance didn't wake him, because he had the good sense not to be sleeping. No matter what anyone told him, he wasn't stupid. At least, he wasn't stupid enough to turn his back on the big man and take a snooze.

It didn't matter that it was night time, or that he was dead tired. He couldn't let his guard down so long as he was traveling with this guy. It would be a while until Junkrat got a decent night's sleep, but that was fine. He'd rather be tired than dead. 

Junkrat was on his back, blinking up at the stars when he heard the sounds of a raiding party in the distance. It had to be a raiding party. He knew that the whoops and calls and the revving of engines only meant one thing. They were still a ways off and not likely to find them in the dark of the night, but that didn't stop him from worrying. 

In the old days, he had a band of his own.

A man that wasn't his dad let all the kids call him 'Paw', and a pretty omega woman who wore her long black hair in a braid; they raised him up, made sure he was fed, offered him water from their plastic canisters. There was a big group of them that traveled from place to place, foraging for scrap and food. One of the older fellas, a beta with one eye, showed Junkrat how to fix up bombs. Smart little cherry bombs at first and then bigger ones.

He liked it back then. Back when he'd had a name... something that started with J. J for Junkrat. 

That group got raided in the end. Junkrat didn't remember it well. He knew that Paw, the one-eyed bomber, and all his friends were dead now. He thought maybe they'd been shot, or maybe a shot to the head was just the nice end he’d painted for them in his mind.

He and the black-haired omega were taken in by that very same raiding party that had killed all his friends. He didn't care for that group very much. He still remembered the way they hit his mouth when he spoke and the taste of blood. They whacked his knuckles when he managed to snag matches or lighters, and to this day his fingers still hurt when he thought about it. A grizzled old beta with grey hair was always dragging him along by the arm and yelling at him for every little thing he did. 

Junkrat had the bad luck of presenting with that group. They must have known he would turn out as an omega or they would have killed him long before. His first heat was met with six vicious alphas fighting for their chance to knot him. He didn't remember it very well, only the miserable pain of it all. When his heat was done, the grey-haired beta dropped a big rock on his stomach to keep a litter from growing. Three of his ribs broke and he went black with bruises from it. That didn't stop any alphas from fucking him the next day, or every other day after that. 

Junkrat was delighted when that party got raided. He knew he should have been scared or worried when raiders crept up on them in the night, but he also knew he'd be safe. The alphas were killed, the betas were left for dead, and Junkrat was taken along as a prize to keep.

That was the way of it for a while. Every new group that took him ended up dead eventually, and he was pulled along from one raiding party to another to another. 

He crossed the desert six times over traveling with group after group. Once he was traded without anyone being killed. A ripe omega was worth good money, or in his case worth six jugs of water and a spool of copper wire. He tried to fit in wherever he went, no matter who he was with. 

Best of all was when no one cared if he played with matches or built bombs. He didn't even mind doing omega's work like building fires and stirring food over it, he just liked fire was all. Worst of all was when he got tangled up in raiding parties full of alphas and not enough omegas to satisfy them. The last group he had been with was like that; nine alphas and Junkrat. They called themselves the Crimson Raiders. They had noisy motorcycles that they rode over the dunes, revving their engines and whooping to one another all night long. 

There was a head alpha, bigger and meaner than the others, who had kept Junkrat on a tight leash. Literally. He was particular. He liked Junkrat to be freshly washed with clean clothes which was a bizarre luxury out in the desert. Junkrat was forced to always sit on his lap or ride bitch on his motorcycle. If he wasn't being fucked or knotted he was forced to put the alphas cock in his mouth, or play with it with his hands. When the alpha wanted time alone he threw Junkrat to the others and let them have their fill. 

It was probably that mean bastard's pups growing in him now. He'd knotted Junkrat twice a day for nearly three months. The thought made him sick. Too bad there were no grizzled old betas to drop rocks on him now.

"We should keep moving," Junkrat complained. 

"Quiet," the big man ordered. "Go to sleep." 

Tch. Yeah right. He wasn't that stupid. 

 

* * *

 

 "They'll kill us, you know," Junkrat said, following in the big fella's footsteps. He made sure to walk in the massive shadow cast by Hog's large frame. 

He'd never had to worry about being killed before. No matter how bad it got, he knew he was a precious commodity. His friends might die, the alphas who fucked him might die, but raiders always kept a willing omega alive if they could. If not to fuck than to trade. 

No one would spare him now, not with his stupid bulging belly. A fuckable omega was worth something. A pregnant omega was worth nothing. Raiders didn't want the bothers and Junkers didn't want to waste supplies. Babies were unwelcome everywhere in this radioactive waste. 

Hog was sort of an outlier. He seemed to think babies were worth protecting or some such nonsense. 

When they first met, Hog had killed all the mean ugly alphas in the raiding party and had his sawed-off pointed in Junkrat's direction, ready to finish off the last of the group. Junkrat had called out to him, saying that was all just fine with him and he wouldn't be taking revenge on the slain alphas because he didn't much like them anyway. Then he said he was an omega and happy to go along willingly. It wasn't until Hog spotted the swollen bulge of Junkrat's belly that he put the gun away. 

They'd been traveling together ever since. The big fella insisted they were on their way to a trading outpost but Junkrat wasn't so sure. He'd traveled the desert plenty of times and he had no idea about any trading posts. Then again, raiding parties usually raided for supplies, they didn't trade for them, and he'd been stuck with raiding parties for the last decade. 

Hog wasn't so bad to travel with, all in all. He was a little slow because he was so big but they made steady pace. He didn't mind stopping often. He let Junkrat scavenge out of old cars, abandoned camps, or anything else they came across on the way. He didn't even mind that Junkrat stole bullets from his ruck sack and fashioned up a few miniature bombs with the gun powder. 

The big man was a little quiet though. Junkrat thought he was sick to death of hearing alphas talk and tell him what to do. Then he finally met an alpha who didn't talk or tell him what to do and it drove him damn near crazy. He ran his mouth off the first few days they were together, jabbering on, telling his whole life story... anything to keep his mind occupied so he didn't cry with boredom. Hog didn't seem to mind that. He just nodded and said "uh-huh" at the right times and kept on walking. 

Hog never tried to fuck him either. He always settled down for the night three paces away, giving them plenty of room. It was a little distressing, honestly. Sex was Junkrat's only commodity. At first he thought Hog didn't want him because he was all fat and pregnant, but now he was pretty sure Hog didn't try anything because he was just a nice guy? 

If Junkrat hadn't seen his handiwork with a gun, he might not even be that scared of the guy. As it happened, he watched the whole thing, the slow systematic slaying of nine alphas one after the other. The big fella had a rusty hook on a chain that he used during the fight. It jangled on his hip when he walked. Junkrat would never be able to forget the image of seeing that hook in action. 

It was those weapons that kept him up at night. The minute he turned his back, a hook would sink into it. Buckshot would hit him in the face before the sound of gunfire even woke him from his dreams. It was better to keep Hog ahead when they walked, and to stay up at night blinking at the stars. Hog seemed like a nice traveling companion and all but Junkrat trusted him about as far as he could throw him. 

"They'll off you first I bet, since you're big and you've got a gun and all," Junkrat concluded. "Yep. They'll want to take you out first. Then me." 

"They can try," Hog told him. The deep rasp of his voice was ominous. It sent a chill down Junkrat's spine. 

"Our only hope is if they think you're the father." he said after a moment, trudging along in the sand.

Hell hath no fury like an alpha protecting its young. Everyone knew that. Even the toughest raiders might think twice about trying to take on an over protective Dad.

Anyone who got close enough to kill them would be close enough to tell that Hog hadn't scent-marked him, though. Then they'd know the pups weren't his. Then they'd kill Junkrat and the big fella for sure. 

 

* * *

 

 "Alright, make room," Junkrat ordered, plopping down in the sand at Hog's side.

Most raiders moved by the cover of darkness. Early evening was when they came alive and began traveling. Hog avoided all the nonsense and traveled during the day instead. It was miserable parading through the heat but at least they never ran into anybody. At night they laid low and listened for movement or the sounds of groups in the distance. They didn't sleep much, but that was fine. Sleep was a luxury anyhow. Every Junker knew that. 

Junkrat curled up, wiggling in the sand, worming closer and closer until he was cuddled right up against the big man's body.

When he glanced up over his shoulder he was sure Hog was scowling at him. It was hard to see his expression through the mask he wore but Junkrat was sure of it. That was a scowl. He thought maybe Hog was going to backhand him. He braced for a hit but it never came. 

"Better if they think the pups are yours," Junkrat reasoned after a moment. "If we cuddle up proper-like I'll be with marked your scent. Just keep that hook of yours tucked away and this'll all go over smoothly." It would be really nice if he could wash the smell of the last pack of alphas off.Ssome of Hog's spunk painted on him would be even better, but minimal scent-marking would do. 

They had never been this close before. Hog smelled like spiced sweat up close. It wasn't so bad. Junkrat didn't mind the smell of sweat, especially not an alpha’s sweat. He wondered if he smelled good, too. He remembered hearing about it once. When he was little the omega with the black braid told him how omegas smelled differently when they were in heat, or when they were pregnant. He didn't think he smelled any different, he just smelled like himself.

To his complete surprise, the big fella turned on his side and clutched Junkrat close. Hog's big meaty paw of a hand came to rest over his hip. It was a little scary at first but then it felt nice.

 Junkrat had never been cuddled before. He'd been held down, his waist had been gripped, and his neck had been squeezed, but no one ever nestled right up next to him like this. Not since he was a kid and maybe not even then. 

Junkrat didn't mean to fall asleep. He wasn't that stupid. Only an idiot would let their guard down around a guy like Hog and he wasn't an idiot. No matter what anyone had told him, he knew he wasn't dumb.

It was just that the sky got darker and darker and the air grew nice and cool. Not a single sand flea jumped up to bite him. The big fella's heavy breathing lulled him to safety and before he knew it his eyes were closing. He was nodding off. 

The sound of motorcycles in the distance woke him with a start. It was much darker out than when he had last opened his eyes. The stars were glittering up above in the sky.

Hog's big hand was cradling Junkrat's bulging belly. He was impossibly gentle. Junkrat could also feel the nuzzle of a face against his neck. The big guy must have taken his mask off for the night. 

There was only one reason an Alpha would ever get this close to him. Hog was going to knot him for sure.

"Go on, then," Junkrat said dismissively. It wasn't really like they were forcing him if he said they could do it. "Stick it in me."

Hog didn't answer. "Smells good," he said instead. Without his mask his voice didn't sound so scary. It was still a deep rasp, rumbly and warm, but it didn't send a chill down Junkrat's spine. 

Junkrat bit his lip. Now that the sun was down, the desert was cool. His face still felt hot, though, and he couldn't imagine why. Plenty of alphas told him he smelled good, or fuckable. Sometimes they complained he smelled like other men. Rarely did either comment make him feel any type of way. Something about the way the big fella said it made him feel funny, though. 

Hog was absentmindedly moving his thick thumb back and forth, brushing along the curve of Junkrat's pregnant belly. It was an oddly comforting gesture, so soft and intimate. It almost tickled. 

"Aren't you going to do it?" Junkrat asked, too perplexed by these soft touches to address them. He would know what to do if Hog just pinned him down and took him from behind. He didn't know what to do with all those cuddling and stroking. "Go on, I said. I won't fight you." 

Hog didn't move to shove him into the sand and mount him. Instead his hand slid down the slope of Junkrat's pregnant belly. He pushed away Junkrat's shorts, the ones that barely hung on his hips to begin with so they were easy to shove down to his thighs. Junkrat braced for something bad to happen but instead the big fella's big hand wrapped loose around his cock. 

He was alright-sized for an Omega, but he knew he was awfully small. Compared to the Alphas he'd been with, his cock was nothing. It would fit just fine in anyone's fist, but Hog's massive hand made him feel smaller than ever. It felt alright to be touched down there, but it was a weird thing to do. Omega cocks were useless, everyone knew that. There was no need to touch it, much less stroke it. 

"What're you doing?" Junkrat asked in confusion as Hog began jerking him off. It didn't feel bad or wrong and it certainly didn't hurt... but it didn't make sense. 

"Shh," Hog hushed him, nuzzling into him. 

Junkrat's cock grew stiff and he squirmed helplessly in the big fella's grasp. He felt like a cherry bomb with a short fuse; ready to pop. Hog's knuckles brushed along the underside of Junkrat's swollen, pregnant belly as he stroked. Once, twice, and Junkrat was done for. 

A rush of white hot pleasure made him see stars. He cried out as his cock exploded. A load of come gushing out from the tip. It splattered against his own round belly. He'd never felt anything like that before. He gasped for breath that had been sucked out of him. He tried to understand the mix of sensations. It had burned, but in the best way. It ached but he felt such relief at the same time. It felt so good it hurt. It was the best thing he'd ever experienced in his life; better than food or fresh water or the pop of a big explosion. 

"What.. wha... what did..." Junkrat didn't even know what questions to ask to understand what had just happened. 

Is that what alphas felt when they knotted him? No wonder they did it so often. Suddenly it clicked in his brain and he got why they traded him from group to group. In fact it almost seemed reasonable. 

With his fingers, Hog scooped up the come from Junkrat's belly. He wiped it off on his own clothes, marking himself with the Omega's scent. It was somehow gross and not gross as the same time. Junkrat didn't think about it before, but scent marking worked both ways. This would certainly fool anyone into thinking the pups were Hog's. 

"Good idea, mate," he said through his heavy breathing. 

"Go back to sleep," Hog told him. 

Against his better judgment, Junkrat did. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
